Danny Phantom's Amorous Adventures
by doujutsumaster77
Summary: Not for readers under the age of 18, so be warned. After Dash goes off the deep end, Danny is forced to come to terms with many things, and love is only one of them. Not an original of mine, but from an online acquaintance who allowed it to be posted here


Kitty sat on her couch with a drink in her hand and she sighed. She looked around the room that was part of her realm and smiled. The room resembled the house she lived in when she was alive. It was pretty much a mansion. The living room had a fireplace, a love seat, a Bed in the corner where she normally slept, and a bar.

She downed her drink and picked up a picture of her and Danny. She smiled at the picture. It was a picture taken a little over a week after she broke it off with Johnny. She remembered that day fondly.

_(Flashback- 8 months ago)_

_Kitty walked down the street in a fit. She and Johnny had just broken up a week ago and he had already moved onto that sex starved bitch Penelope. She walked to the Park and sat on top of a hill to look over Amity._

"_What was I thinking going with Johnny. I should have stayed in new York and focused on my career as a fasion designer, but no I had to get caught up with him," said Kitty looking at the city and starting to cry._

"_Why's a beautiful girl like yourself crying Kitty?" came the voice of a person who had held her heart for a short period of time._

_She looked up to see Danny walking up the hill in his human form. She wiped her eyes and turned away from Danny not wanting him to see her being so weak._

"_I'm not crying Danny. I just have something in my eye!" said Kitty hoping her bangs covered her eyes._

_Danny looked at Kitty, before wiping her cheeks and kneeling before her. "What do you say that you and I go on a date tomorrow, like when we went out," said Danny._

_Kitty blushed. "But I was just using you to get back at my stupid ex Johnny at the time," said Kitty blushing hard. She just gave Danny info he didn't need._

_Danny sighed and stood up. Kitty was sure that he was about to leave when she felt him pick her up. Kitty screamed in terror as he took off with her in his arms, before it turned to laughter._

_Danny took her all over Amity Park, The fair, the movies, and even out to eat. They returned to the hill several hours later with Danny setting her down. They looked up at the moon together for almost an hour, before Kitty kissed Danny._

_Danny was so shocked by the kiss that he didn't have time to respond before she pulled back. She flow into the air and hovered above him slightly with her hands behind her back._

_She smiled at him. "Thanks for showing a gal a good time. Maybe we can do it again sometimes," said Kitty._

_Flashback end_

Kitty got up and walked over to her closest and looked for something sexy to wear "I wonder if Danny is up for another date tonight?" asked Kitty to herself.

(In Amity)

The Paramedics arrived and had taken accounts from everyone on what had happened. They put Dash in the back of the ambulace and took off. Kwan's lip was checked out after this happened.

Principal Ishiyama Sighed at this. This was to much to deal with and she was only 26 years old for pete's sake.

"Mr. Lancer tell the students they can leave. The school is going to close for to day to give them time to recuperate from this ordeal," said Principal Ishiyama.

"Yes ma'am," said Mr. Lancer.

(Fenton Household)

Maddie paced back and forward in the kitchen biting her nails. Maddie wore a blue sports bra, and hip hugger blue jean pants.

She and Jazz had stayed home to at least get some rest, and while she didn't have to work a day in her life, thanks to the 300 million she inherited from her father and mother she still had a job

Maddie sat down in a chair and looked at a family picture of herself, Jack, Jazz, and Danny. She touched the picture of the family that would never be complete again. She knew the risks of becoming widowed when she signed on, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch. She loved Jack and would probably never love anyone as much as she did him, but the day of their wedding they vowed that if one of them died that the other would move on, but it would take time for her to move on.

"I'm home," came Danny's voice from the front room.

Maddie jumped up and walked out of the kitchen to see Danny removing his hoodie. He flopped on the couch and laid his head down. Maddie sat down and put his head in her lap, just like how she use to do when he was a child. She and Danny had always had a close bond, like how Jack and jazz had a close bond. She loved her children, but favored Danny just a bit more then jazz.

"Decided to not go to school after all honey?" asked Maddie with a hodded smile some her face, glad that Danny was home.

Danny shuck his head. "No. The school was closed today. Dash went off the deep end today and…," started Danny only to stop.

Maddie sighed and had Danny sit up. "Danny you know you can tell me anything right. Go ahead," said Maddie.

Danny bit his lip and Maddie found this cute. Danny went into Detail and told her everything that had happened. Maddie was shocked at what her son had to do. She had given basic self-defense lessons, but had told him to never strike out of anger. Maddie hugged Danny as she began to cry.

"Mom?" asked Danny.

Maddie looked at her son and smiled at him. "Not only did you defend your fathers name, but you also defend those girls and for that I'm proud of you. Go ahead and get some sleep Danny," said Maddie as Danny went up to his room.

He stopped to look in on Jazz and saw she was dead to the world still in her skirt and blouse.

He walked into his room and got on his computer. He pulled up World of War craft (1) and signed in. He would be there for a while.

(Ghost Zone- Desiree's Realm)

Desiree stood before the pool of an orisis and sighed. It was really rare that she spent any time in her realm and when she did the people of her realm treated her like a goddess. She had enough of that life when she lived as the favorite concubine of the sultan of Arabia. She had changed from her normal clothes and slipped into something more suitable. She wore a red top that barely held her breasts in gold see-though armlets that stopped at the middle of her arms, a thong like dress that showed off much of her legs, and her green skin was now a rich chocolate color and her eyes returned to their natural blue. She also had her hair done in a ponytail.

As she gazed at herself she touched her face.

She smiled. "it has been a very long time since I became a ghost, yet I have never known true piece until now," said Desiree.

As she thought back to the day she gained that Peace.

(Flashback- 2 months)

Desiree was up to her old tricks again, making wishes and causing havoc. It wasn't really her fault if men and women alike couldn't control their hearts and wishes. She heard another wish and was about to grant it when she was stopped by Danny Phantom tackling her to the ground.

Desiree growled at him. She was now roughly equal to him in terms of power. "NO MAN MAY TOUCH ME UNLESS I WISH IT!" yelled Desiree with her ghost tail turning into a pair of legs and kicking Danny off of her.

Danny flipped in the air and looked at Desiree. Danny Sighed. "Come on Des. This is getting to be old. You come here, great a hell load of wishes, we fight I stop you by a wish. I just want to know your deal," said Danny.

Desiree glared at him. "My deal is that all men are scum, the sultan, your pig male friends, and you. Always treating women like an object used for their pleasure. It pissed me off so MUCH!" yelled Desiree firing a Ghost beam from her eyes.

Danny brought up a shield and held it. "I know some men are like that, but not me. I respect woman. Sure I have thoughts about the some of them, but that's natural!" said Danny.

He batted the beams away and flow off with Desiree in hot pursuit firing beam after beam at him. Danny wanted this to end once and for all and he knew that just wishing for her to enter the Thermos would just make her do it again. Danny finally had an idea so he flow to the Museum and landed in the Arabian Section.

He waited for Desiree to follow and once inside the Section he sprang his trap. He hugged Desiree. Her eyes widened in shock and fury, but mostly confusion.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" said Desiree as she tired to free herself.

"I wish you could have peace," said Danny.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," said Desiree.

Her head shot back and a blue light filled the air as her eyes and mouth became blinding white. Her mouth shot open and a beam of light shot into the air. This went on for about a minute, before she blacked out.

Desiree opened her eyes some time later to find herself flying in the air. She looked and saw her self being carried by Phantom, yet instead of over reacting like normal she looked at him confused.

"What's going on? Why do I feel like a great weight is gone from my heart?" asked Desiree.

Danny looked at her before he landed on a roof. And set her on her feet. "I wished for you to know peace and I got my wish," said Danny turning from her.

She grabbed his shoulder. "But why! You could have banished me from the mortal realm forever if you so wished it," said Desiree

Danny turned around. "I never wanted trouble. Besides your cute in a sexy way and I'd like to get to know you as a friend," said Danny putting his hand out.

Desire blushed, yet had a hugh smile on her face. "So you have wished it," said Desiree as she wrapped her arms around the person who had only minutes ago been her enemy. "So shall it be," said Desiree kissing Danny on the lips.

(Flashback end)

She shivered as she thought about the kiss. It had been a long kiss, nearly two minutes, before she left. She had returned to Amity several times to talk with her friend after that. She had hoped that they could be more sooner rather then later, but with Kitty and the dark girl after him as well, she would have to step up her approach.

She flow back to the palace, just a little past the small village to get something to wear, something to make sure he didn't refuse her.

(Manson manor- Sam's room; 3:00)

Sam turned the water of her shower on the hottest setting she could take. She then walked over to her room door and locked both locks. She closed her window and then went into her bathroom and locked that door as well. Sam stripped of all clothing reviling that her left nipple was pierced with a bar going though it. She had gotten her nipple pierced on her 16th birthday She stepped into the shower and took a luffa and lathered it up, before she started to wash her body. She washed her creamy legs and then worked her way up to her large breasts with penny sized nipples.

She brushed her left nipple and moaned in pleasure. Her nipples had always been sensitive and whenever she thought about Danny she would twick her nipples to intensify her pleasure. She put her luffa down. And her right hand wnet down to her dripping pussy lips. All day she had thought about Danny and what she wanted to to do to him.

Sam started to rub her pussy lips and moaned out Danny's name. she began to rub her breasts and started to rub herself harder as she slipped a finger inside of her wet stitch and moaned loudly at the feeling. She started to finger herself faster and harder until she was on the brink of her orgasm.

"DANNY! I'M CUMMING!" screamed Sam in bliss as her knees buckled and she fell to her knees slumping backwards.

"Fuck that was an intense one," said Sam as she slowly stood and got out of the shower.

She went to her dresser and pulled out a silk see-though black thong and a white button up night shirt, before she went to sleep.

(outside of Fenton residence- 7:00 p.m.)

Kitty flow to over Danny's house and suddenly got nervues about what he would think about the clothes she picked out to try and take him on a date.

She wore a tight long sleeve shirt that stopped a bit above her stomach, a white skirt with a black belt, and knee high white boots.

Before she could enter his room another girl appeared and Kitty recognized her as Desiree, except totally sexy. Desiree had her hair done up in a large ponytail with a blue silk bandana in her hair that had a sapphire in it, a blue top that covered her breasts and her left shoulder leaving her stomach exposed, a dress that fell to her feet, but made it clear that she wasn't wearing any panties as the dress slid off of her right hip slightly.

"Hey Des," said Kitty with little humor.

"Hello Kitty. How are you this fine evening?" asked Desiree.

"I'm doing good. Where are you going all dressed up like that?" asked Kitty pointing to the fancy clothes.

Desiree just looked at her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm to see Danny," said Desiree crossing her arms.

Kitty growled like a cat as blue energy surrounded her hands. "What did you say!" growled Kitty.

Desiree sighed. "Listen Kitty I know you want him, but I do as well. So I have a better idea, instead of fighting over him like two school girls we can share him," said Desiree.

Kitty's jaw dropped at the proposal. "T-that's not right. One girl one guy, that's the way it's always been.

Desiree laughed. "For a king, Sultan or emperor one girl is never enough. A queen is nice, but having concubines is fun, never a dull moment," said Desiree.

Kitty blushed at this. "D-did you ever sleep with other women?" asked Kitty.

Desiree nodded. "When the sultan was busy we played around with each other and he as busy nearly year round. Although he never got more then a hand job from me he was at my complete mercy," said Desiree in a sad tone.

Kitty sensed this and flow over to her friend. "What's wrong honey?" asked Kitty/

"The thing is I died a virgin and never had a child of my own. While the palace, gems, and other things were nice, that was the one thing I truly desired," said Desiree closing her eyes and allowing a tear to fall from her eyes before she quickly pulled it away.

She had had nearly 1500 years to come to terms with this. Kitty felt for her friend. She had given herself to Johnny nearly a year into their relationship and they died 3 years into their relationship. She was just glad that she never had a child and while she wanted one she wanted to wait until she and Johnny had married.

Kitty sighed. "Okay I understand. So I got an agreement for you. If I can sleep with him first, then you can have his child first," said Kitty.

Desiree smiled at this and gave her friend a hug. Before they flow into the room that belonged to Danny. They looked around and smiled.

Danny's room was fairly large, his bed was a queen sized with blue sheets, and a black cover. On the right wall was a flat screen computer in the left corner by the window was a punching bag with MMA gloves and a weight set that had around 300 pounds on it, two dresser a long one and a tall one, a flat screen sitting on the tall on with an Xbox 360. Desiree laid on danny's bed and took a waif of his covers and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

It drove her wild.

Kitty bent over and looked though his DVD collection.

"Not that I'm complaining about the smoking hot chick in my bed or the girl who's ass is currently bent wanting to get fucked, but what are you two doing in my room?" asked Danny from his door.

Both women looked at the door and their jaws nearly dropped. Danny appeared to have just gotten out of the shower as his hair was went and he smelled like Axe Phoenix, he had a four pack, pecs, and biceps. He wore a pair od white pants and a towel was over his shoulder.

Kitty walked over to him and touched his chest. "Danny you know I like you right?" asked Kitty with a sexy voice.

Danny had a hard time talking so he nodded. He felt someone hug him from behind and jugging by the size of the breasts on his back it was Desiree and she had her and on his stomach.

"Danny I want you as well. If anything you are my king and I want you to be mine. So does Kitty. We do not mind sharing you my king," said Desiree as they lead him over to the bed.

They pushed him to the bed and they both gave him a kiss. They then crawled onto either side of him and started a make out session with him.

(Outside the Room)

Jazz opened her door and yawned. She was in a pair of silk panties and a tight white shirt. She had been drunk and horny when she had kissed her brother and wanted him. She did it out of lust and love.

She was walking by her brothers room when she saw him hit the bed and

Jazz looked into the room and she was furious. Their was the person she loved in the arms of two bimbos. She was about to walk to the basement and was about to pull out a weapon, but stopped as she felt saw something she hadn't seen in a long time.

She pulled it out. It was a silver heart shaped locket that Danny had bought her for her 13 birthday. He had saved every allowance he got for nearly a year and a half to get it for her.

She hugged it to her chest. As she remembered what was written inside of it. You're the best person alive jazz and don't let anyone ever take away what makes you you. Love Danny.

"I promise Danny I'll be me, and I'll have the man I love at my side someday as my husband," said Jazz hugging the pendent to her chest.


End file.
